A Case of Spoliation
by DoctorH
Summary: A teleplay, like watching a Murdoch Mysteries episode. A murder occurs in a public park. Crabtree is first on the scene, and he comes to think that he handled his duties badly. Meanwhile, there is confusion about what actually happened: two suspects both admit they had means and motive and opportunity, but deny their guilt. It's up to Murdoch to sort it all out. Solution included.
1. ACT 1

"A CASE OF SPOLIATION"

ACT I

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF EXTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. It is dawn but the sun is not up. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, INTERROGATION ROOM. The Interrogation Room looks different from how it usually appears. First, the table is moved to the side of the room and no chairs are visible. Second, there is a standalone blackboard at the front of the room. On the blackboard are a chalk drawing of a house and neighboring streets. Affixed to the blackboard, below the drawing, are the mug shots of four men. Third, the room is crowded. There are at least fifteen men in the room, all standing, all wearing civilian clothing. Among these men are MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON. Also present is Detective Michael PENDRAGON; PENDRAGON is wearing civilian attire and there is nothing about his appearance to suggest that he is a detective. The men are all standing at ease and talking among themselves. BRACKENREID, dressed in his usual suit, enters the Interrogation Room and moves toward the front. Following BRACKENREID is Inspector Freddy WINTHORPE from Station House Number Two. BRACKENREID knocks on the blackboard to get attention.)

BRACKENREID  
All right, lads! Settle down! I need your attention!

(The room goes quiet.)

BRACKENREID  
Good morning! For those of you from Station House Number Two who haven't met me, I'm Inspector Thomas Brackenreid. For those of you from Station House Number FOUR who don't know him, this is Inspector Freddy Winthorpe.

(WINTHORPE nods.)

BRACKENREID  
The house that you'll be raiding today is in the jurisdiction of Station House Four, but the men to be apprehended have committed most of their offenses in the jurisdiction of Station House Two. Inspector Winthorpe and his boys have been after these criminals for months. Therefore, Inspector Winthorpe will be leading this raid, and all you men from Station House Four will be taking your orders from him.

(BRACKENREID steps aside to hand the floor to WINTHORPE.)

BRACKENREID  
Freddy?

WINTHORPE  
Thank you, Inspector Brackenreid.

(WINTHORPE points to the mugshots. Close-ups show each photograph in detail. The first photograph shows a clean-shaven man with spectacles; the name at the bottom of the photograph is "CLARE." The second photograph shows a man with a short beard and dark hair; the name at the bottom of the photograph is "HUXLEY." The third photograph shows another man, also with a short beard and dark hair; the name at the bottom of the photograph is "IVES." The fourth photograph shows a man with a much longer beard and dark frizzy hair; the name at the bottom of the photograph is "TALBOT." All of the men appear to be in their mid-twenties.

WINTHORPE  
These are the men we want to arrest: Ray Clare! Roger Huxley! Rodney Ives! And Joseph Talbot! Memorize their faces! These photographs are recent, and we expect the men to look like this, although we think Talbot's hair might be longer than is shown here. These four men are racketeers; they have extorted thousands of dollars from citizens and businesses, and we plan to put a stop to it.

(WINTHORPE moves to the blackboard diagram, and points to it as he talks. The diagram shows a small house, with a front door facing west, with streets, alleys and fences.)

WINTHORPE  
We believe all four of these men are in this house on Bathurst. We have long had warrants to arrest them all, and today we intend to do just that. Gentlemen: we hope to take them by surprise. My men from Station House Number Two will lead the raid, approaching the house from this direction and this direction, surrounding the house here, and entering through the front door. You men from Station House Number Four, you will be deployed here, away from the house, to keep innocent citizens away and to render assistance if called.

(WINTHORPE turns back to the photographs.)

WINTHORPE  
These men are dangerous! They will no doubt be armed! Therefore, WE will be armed. If everything goes right, we will capture these four men before they know what is happening, and there will be no exchange of gunfire. But if everything does NOT go right, and if any one of these criminals shows a gun in his hand, you are authorized to discharge your weapons at any and all of them. This is not a "Wanted: dead or alive" situation; we want to take these men alive. But if they decide to start shooting, then we shoot back. If they start it, we end it. Is that CLEAR!? (pause) All right, if anyone's got any questions before we go get these jokers, now's the time.

(No one has any questions.)

WINTHORPE  
Right! Let's go get them!

(The men begin leaving the Interrogation Room, with enthusiasm.)

BRACKENREID  
Happy hunting, lads!

(The men, including MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS, JACKSON, and PENDRAGON, leave the Interrogation Room, with WINTHORPE joining them. BRACKENREID is the last one to leave the room. CUT TO: BRACKENREID's office. BRACKENREID enters and sits at his desk and begins to review a report. A close-up of a clock shows that the time is 6:10. DISSOLVE: the clock now shows 7:35. BRACKENREID is still in his office, hard at work. There is a hubbub [SFX], causing BRACKENREID to look up. BRACKENREID sees MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON returning to the office. None of them looks happy. MURDOCH is giving instructions to CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON, who listen and nod. BRACKENREID rises and goes to his office door. BRACKENREID calls to MURDOCH.)

BRACKENREID  
Murdoch!

(MURDOCH breaks away from CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON, and goes to the office. BRACKENREID remains standing. MURDOCH closes the office door.)

BRACKENREID  
How did it go?

MURDOCH  
Poorly, sir. Three constables received gunshot wounds.

(BRACKENREID is stunned.)

MURDOCH  
The wounds were not serious, and the men will likely recover.

BRACKENREID  
Any of our people hurt?

MURDOCH  
No, sir. We were some distance away from the house, where the gunfire occurred. We heard gunshots, but none of us saw what happened.

BRACKENREID  
And the men who were to be taken into custody?

(MURDOCH takes a breath before answering.)

MURDOCH  
They got away.

BRACKENREID (dreading asking)  
How many got away?

MURDOCH  
All of them got away, sir.

BRACKENREID (stunned)  
Bloody hell! What went wrong?

MURDOCH  
I do not know. I have told George and the other constables to familiarize themselves with the photographs of the four men, so that we can recognize them if they hide out in our territory.

(BRACKENREID nods blankly, and plops himself into his chair. BRACKENREID shakes his head in disbelief. FADE OUT.)


	2. ACT 2

ACT II

(FADE IN: A PARK in Toronto, mid-morning. The park has open spaces but also has several trees. It is a beautiful day. Some citizens, perhaps about twenty, are enjoying the park, but the park as a whole is not crowded. Most of those present are watching a busker, who juggles what appear to be grapefruit. There is a smattering of applause when a trick is performed [SFX]. CRABTREE strolls in the park, in uniform, looking things over. CRABTREE stops next to a tree to watch the busker, who has stopped juggling grapefruit and is now balancing a hat on his nose. With a deft movement, the hat falls from the busker's nose and lands on the top of his head, so that the busker is now wearing the hat. There is laughter from the crowd and more applause [SFX]. CRABTREE grins. The busker holds a wine bottle, and balances it upside down on his nose. The crowd laughs and applauds. CRABTREE chortles. There is suddenly a loud noise like a gunshot [SFX]. CRABTREE is startled, and immediately begins looking around to see where the noise came from. Others in the park are briefly seen looking around, in confusion. CRABTREE spies a tall, clean-shaven man with spectacles— who will turn out to be CLARE— clutching his chest and falling to his knees, and at least one other man— who is mostly hidden by intervening objects, but appears to be wearing brown attire— near CLARE. There are wisps of gun smoke in front of CLARE. CLARE is perhaps twenty paces away from CRABTREE, and CRABTREE's view is obscured by one or more trees or other obstacles. The man in brown, who is mostly hidden, has something unusual about him, perhaps an unusual posture, CRABTREE can't tell. CLARE, on his knees, falls backwards to the ground, leaving his knees in the air at odd angles. As CLARE falls, the man in brown runs from CLARE, although it is not clear in which direction he runs; he seems to be running AWAY from CRABTREE. This all happens quickly. CRABTREE puts his police whistle in his mouth and blows [SFX] to summon help. CRABTREE immediately glances around to see whether anyone else is at risk. It is only a quick glance: some people are lying on the ground, others are protecting their children, others are standing and wondering what is going on. One of those who is standing around looking puzzled is a bald man named ALFORD, who is dressed in shabby clothing and appears to be a tramp. ALFORD seems to be closest to the shooting, but seems baffled by where the noise came from and is turned away from CLARE. CRABTREE starts toward CLARE, and suddenly sees HUXLEY, wearing brown attire, running TOWARD the general direction of CRABTREE. CRABTREE positions himself to stop HUXLEY's flight, possibly to tackle him if necessary. The whistle falls from CRABTREE's mouth. A distant sound of a policeman's whistle is heard [SFX].)

CRABTREE (to HUXLEY)  
Stop!

(HUXLEY does not stop; but he sees CRABTREE in his path, and swerves to try to evade him. CRABTREE gets a hand on HUXLEY, but not enough to hold him. Then HUXLEY falls, apparently tripping over his own feet. As HUXLEY tries to regain his feet, CRABTREE moves in to seize HUXLEY more securely. The policeman's whistle gets louder [SFX]. HUXLEY struggles, and tries to strike CRABTREE, but CRABTREE dodges the blow. CRABTREE forces HUXLEY to the ground and holds him. The hold is secure. HUXLEY is on the ground, and though HUXLEY is not struggling, he may be looking for a chance to break free. HIGGINS suddenly appears, blowing his whistle [SFX] and running toward CRABTREE and HUXLEY.)

CRABTREE (to HUXLEY)  
You are under arrest! (to HIGGINS) Henry, you hold him; I'm going to check the victim.

(HIGGINS takes control of HUXLEY, and CRABTREE quickly departs. As HIGGINS moves to secure him more firmly, HUXLEY struggles, and a pistol drops from his clothing. HIGGINS quickly moves the pistol so that HUXLEY cannot get it. In the distance, another policeman's whistle is heard [SFX].)

HIGGINS (to HUXLEY)  
Oh, armed, were you? Do NOT give me any trouble, sir!

(HIGGINS takes control and holds HUXLEY very securely. Meanwhile, CRABTREE runs toward the body of CLARE. ALFORD has turned in the direction of CLARE and is just standing there, looking stupidly at the body of CLARE. JACKSON appears, running toward the scene. CRABTREE sees JACKSON and is about to give direction to him, but CRABTREE sees something else more pressing: ALFORD is bending over to pick up a pistol from the ground some paces in front of CLARE's body. ALFORD is a mostly clean-shaven, somewhat dirty bald man, perhaps twenty to thirty years old, but his baldness makes it hard to judge his age.)

CRABTREE (urgently)  
You! Don't touch that!

(ALFORD disregards the command and picks up the pistol and holds it. As CRABTREE comes near, ALFORD holds the pistol tighter, as if he fears CRABTREE might steal it.)

CRABTREE  
Sir! THAT is evidence!

ALFORD (defensively)  
I know. I didn't want anyone to take it. Someone could get hurt! There are children in this park, you know!

CRABTREE (resigned)  
But— finger marks—!

(ALFORD's handling of the pistol has apparently spoiled any finger marks. CRABTREE is angry but there is nothing he can do about it now.)

CRABTREE  
Let me take the pistol, Mister—

ALFORD  
Alford.

CRABTREE  
Mister Alford; and you go wait nearby but out of the way, and we'll talk to you in due course.

(CRABTREE takes the pistol from ALFORD. No longer caring about finger marks, CRABTREE inspects the pistol and makes it safe. ALFORD sidles away.)

CRABTREE  
One shot fired.

(JACKSON, puffing, comes up to CRABTREE. CRABTREE notices Constable NOLAN is also running toward him, blowing his whistle [SFX]; and further away, FIRST CONSTABLE is also running to assist.)

CRABTREE (to JACKSON)  
Slugger, you take charge of the area, keep people away from the victim, and see whether you can find anyone who saw what happened. When Nolan gets here, have him telephone the station house! Tell them that the man who got shot is Clare, and that he was apparently shot by Huxley, who we have in custody.

(CRABTREE takes a quick glance at HIGGINS, who is holding HUXLEY quite securely. SECOND CONSTABLE has arrived, with club poised, to assist HIGGINS.)

JACKSON  
Right! (realizing) Clare and Huxley? Two of the men who escaped from that raid last week?

CRABTREE (going to check CLARE)  
Yes! The same!

(CRABTREE approaches CLARE. CLARE is unmoving, and there is a large, spreading blood stain on his chest. JACKSON is handling onlookers, but he confers with NOLAN, then pats NOLAN on the back as NOLAN runs off. Seeing curious people approaching CLARE's body from a different direction, CRABTREE addresses them.)

CRABTREE  
Please! Ladies and Gentlemen, do not come any closer. If any of you witnessed what happened here, would you please make yourselves known to Constable Jackson, there (pointing)?

(The onlookers come no closer, but none seems to go to talk to JACKSON. CRABTREE kneels next to the body. The position of CLARE's knees and his own position make things a bit awkward, such that when CRABTREE tries to check for a pulse, he falls clumsily onto CLARE's chest. CLARE's body moves as a result, CLARE issues an audible grunt [SFX] and his knees change position. CRABTREE quickly separates himself from CLARE, but CRABTREE finds that his uniform is now seriously stained with blood, as are his hands. CRABTREE makes a face as though he is about to utter an obscenity, but catches himself before doing so. CRABTREE checks the body for a pulse, more carefully this time. CRABTREE then stands. CRABTREE calls to JACKSON. CRABTREE feels soiled.)

CRABTREE  
Jackson! May I have a moment of your time?

(JACKSON turns as sees CRABTREE with blood on his hands and uniform, and JACKSON looks horrified. CRABTREE looks disgusted. CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT OF A CITY STREET, viewed from the air. CUT TO: THE STREET, from street level. MURDOCH and OGDEN are walking briskly.)

OGDEN  
A shooting? In broad daylight? In a public park?

MURDOCH  
That was what was reported. There's the park there.

(CUT TO: THE PARK, near CLARE's body. MURDOCH and OGDEN approach the body. JACKSON seems to have charge of the scene. While MURDOCH talks to JACKSON, OGDEN heads straight to CLARE's body.)

MURDOCH  
What have you, Constable Jackson?

JACKSON  
A shooting, sir.

(Realizing something important, JACKSON turns to OGDEN, who is beginning to look over CLARE's body.)

JACKSON (apologetic)  
Oh, Doctor: Constable Crabtree asked me to tell you that, when he checked the victim for a pulse, he accidentally fell on the victim. He may have unintentionally changed the victim's posture or otherwise altered the evidence.

OGDEN  
Thank you for mentioning that.

(OGDEN examines CLARE. JACKSON turns to MURDOCH, and produces a pistol.)

JACKSON  
This is the pistol believed to have been used in the shooting, sir.

MURDOCH (aghast)  
You've handled the weapon? Finger marks!

(MURDOCH takes the pistol.)

MURDOCH  
Were finger marks NOT preserved?

JACKSON  
I believe finger marks were not preserved, sir. Constable Crabtree can explain.

MURDOCH  
Where is Constable Crabtree?

JACKSON  
His uniform was— soiled, sir, with the victim's blood. I believe he has gone to change his clothes. Sir: I have some witnesses here, if you would like to question them?

(MURDOCH nods. He looks at the witnesses, a group of only six people; ALFORD is among them. Others who had been in the park do not step up to be interviewed. CUT TO: STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. It is late afternoon. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH sits at his desk, with a notebook and a file folder in front of him. CRABTREE comes to the office door and knocks. CRABTREE holds a document in his hand. MURDOCH looks up.)

MURDOCH  
Ah, George! Come in. Please close the door and have a seat.

(CRABTREE closes the office door and sits in the chair opposite MURDOCH.)

MURDOCH  
We have now taken statements from all of the witnesses from the park.

(CRABTREE hands the document to MURDOCH.)

CRABTREE  
I was present in the park as well, sir, but I don't know that I actually witnessed very much. What I did witness, I included in my written report.

(MURDOCH looks at the report; it is quite lengthy and typewritten.)

MURDOCH (smiling)  
Well! For a man who did not witness very much, you seem to have prepared a very thorough report! George, I want to ask you: are you all right? I understand you left the scene shortly before Doctor Ogden and I arrived, and you were seen to have blood on your uniform.

CRABTREE (sheepish)  
It was not my blood, sir. Because of my carelessness, I fell upon the victim; (quickly) and I hope that my clumsiness will not affect Doctor Ogden's postmortem examination! In any event, I got a considerable amount of the victim's blood on my uniform. It is a fairly new uniform, sir; and since the scene was under control, I felt I had to act quickly to remove the stains. After I attended to my uniform, I returned to the station house and wrote my report.

MURDOCH  
I see. George, I will review your written report and contact you if I have any questions.

(CRABTREE rises, and as he does so, MURDOCH makes a quick scan of the report.)

MURDOCH  
Ah. It seems that you did not witness the shooting itself, George.

CRABTREE  
That is true, sir. I was watching a busker, sir. He juggled, and he balanced objects on his nose. He was not as polished as some of the performers I've seen in the Vaudeville, but he was skilled enough. The children found him entertaining. This is where my attention was when I heard a loud noise, like a gunshot.

MURDOCH  
Apparently many of the other witnesses were paying attention to this performer as well. (uncomfortably) George, about the pistol that was recovered from the scene, and the finger marks—

CRABTREE (embarrassed)  
That is explained in my report, sir. The first time I saw the pistol was when I was approaching the victim's body. I noticed a bystander reaching down to pick up the pistol that was apparently used in the shooting. I warned the bystander not to pick up the pistol, but my warning came too late. The bystander picked up the pistol and likely destroyed any finger mark evidence.

MURDOCH  
Uh, yes. That spoliation of evidence was unfortunate.

CRABTREE  
Begging your pardon, sir, but the finger mark evidence does not seem to be crucial here. If Huxley was with Clare when the shot was fired, and if Huxley was immediately apprehended fleeing from the scene of the crime, then it would not seem that finger mark evidence would be needed to send him to the gallows.

(MURDOCH is bothered by what CRABTREE says but MURDOCH does not contest what CRABTREE said. CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF MORGUE. It is early evening. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF MORGUE. OGDEN is cleaning up. MURDOCH enters. OGDEN sees MURDOCH, and sighs and smiles.)

OGDEN  
It has been a long day.

MURDOCH  
For me as well.

OGDEN  
You are here to ask about Mister Raymond Clare?

MURDOCH  
I am.

OGDEN  
He was shot once in the chest. The shot struck him just above his heart, tearing open his aorta. He died quickly, and he could not have been saved even if he received immediate medical treatment.

MURDOCH  
Did you recover the bullet?

OGDEN  
No. The bullet exited the victim's upper back.

MURDOCH  
I suppose there is no way to estimate the bullet's caliber without having the actual bullet.

OGDEN  
I can say that the pistol that was recovered from the scene was probably powerful enough to cause wounds of this kind. But I cannot say with certainty that this pistol was the weapon that was used. Nor can I tell the bullet's caliber merely by examining the wounds it caused. The bullet may have fractured the sternum and ribs before striking the aorta. (uncomfortably) As we were told, George Crabtree fell upon the victim's chest, and he may have caused the fractures to the sternum and ribs, or he may have made the fractures more extensive. So this makes is difficult to for me to say much with reasonable certainty.

MURDOCH  
I believe George is worried that his accidental fall upon the victim's body might affect your ability to make a proper examination.

OGDEN (a bit irked)  
You can tell George that I would wish he'd be more careful in future. (softening) But you can also him that his— accident caused me no significant problems, and that the victim was very likely already dead, and so George cannot be responsible for making the victim's condition any worse.

MURDOCH  
Could you determine anything about the shooter?

OGDEN  
If you mean the height of the shooter, no.

(OGDEN points to her own body to demonstrate.)

OGDEN  
The bullet entered the chest about here, and exited the back at about the same level.

MURDOCH  
Meaning that the shooter held the pistol at this level, like this?

(MURDOCH pretends to hold a gun with a straight, level arm.)

OGDEN  
That is possible. But it is also possible that the path of the bullet may have deflected upon hitting bone, so the weapon may have been fired from another angle. I cannot say with reasonable certainty.

(MURDOCH drops his arm.)

OGDEN  
One thing I can say is: the shot was fired from at least three feet away, probably farther.

MURDOCH (surprised)  
Oh?

OGDEN  
Is that a problem?

MURDOCH  
No, it's just that some witnesses placed the potential shooter closer to the victim than three feet. But their estimates might be a bit off.

OGDEN  
The man who was captured: has he made a statement?

MURDOCH  
Actually, we have captured two men.

(This is news to OGDEN. MURDOCH takes a moment.)

MURDOCH  
The man captured by George and Henry was Roger Huxley. Another man, Rodney Ives, was captured later in the day when he was found hiding in a basement about two blocks from the scene. The three men involved in this shooting— Huxley, Ives and Clare— are three of the four men we tried to capture in the raid last week. The fourth man, one Joseph Talbot, does not seem to be involved in the shooting. Mister Huxley and Mister Ives both claim that they are innocent, but other that, they have not said much. Detective Pendragon from Station House Two will be here tomorrow, and Detective Pendragon and I together will question these men.

OGDEN  
Have you been able to determine which of them is more likely to be the one who shot Mister Clare?

MURDOCH  
I, uh, still have some more work to do before I can determine that. Unfortunately, no one in the park saw the shooting as it took place. No one saw Mister Huxley holding the pistol, and no one saw Mister Ives holding it, either.

OGDEN  
And George was unable to preserve the finger marks on the pistol.

MURDOCH  
Yes. Finger marks on the pistol might have told us who fired the shot, but we do not have them. Several people say they heard a loud noise, and turned to see where it came from. They saw Mister Clare falling, and two men running away from Mister Clare in opposite directions. Both of the running men wore similar clothing. The witnesses' stories are fairly consistent, except— (suddenly switching gears) Julia, I am a little worried about George Crabtree.

OGDEN  
Oh?

MURDOCH  
He may be disturbed by how he has handled this case. For one thing, he may be upset with himself for failing to preserve finger marks on the weapon found at the scene. For another, he might be worried that he could have adversely affected your examination by clumsily falling on top of the victim. And now—

OGDEN  
And now, what?

MURDOCH  
In this case, there is one witness whose story differs quite substantially from the stories that that other witnesses tell. And that one odd witness is George Crabtree. George prepared an extensive report, and his report differs in several key ways from what others have told us. George is certain to find out, sooner or later, that his report is not in harmony with what other witnesses have said. I'm concerned he will feel that, in this case, he has failed to perform up to standards.

(OGDEN wears an expression of sympathy. MURDOCH shrugs. FADE OUT.)


	3. ACT 3

ACT III

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. It is morning. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH is looking over some reports. On the blackboard in the office is a map of the park, with marks indicating the positions of participants in the crime and of various witnesses. There are some trees shown on the diagram. CRABTREE knocks at the door and MURDOCH waves him in.)

CRABTREE  
Sir, I hope I'm not disturbing you.

MURDOCH  
Not at all.

CRABTREE (uncomfortably)  
Sir, it has come to my attention that other witnesses to yesterday's shooting have reported the events occurring in a manner different than I reported them.

MURDOCH (understandingly)  
George, you have been a constable long enough to know that witnesses to the same event do not remember things exactly the same way. Just because there are discrepancies in testimony, it doesn't mean anyone is lying. It may simply mean that people had different perspectives or were paying attention to different things.

CRABTREE  
Is it true, sir, that the other witnesses say there were TWO men near Mister Clare before he was shot?

MURDOCH  
Yes.

CRABTREE  
And my report flatly states that there was only one.

MURDOCH  
Your report states that your view was partly obstructed by the foliage, George. Your report also states that you SAW only one.

CRABTREE  
I have also heard that Ives was captured yesterday. Is it true that Ives was also at the scene?

MURDOCH  
Witness descriptions strongly indicate that Mister Ives was with Mister Clare, yes.

CRABTREE  
I recognized Clare right away, and I recognized Huxley as soon as I saw him. But I did not see Ives.

MURDOCH  
Your report says that you saw a man in brown attire next to Mister Clare, who ran from the scene.

CRABTREE  
Which I assumed was Huxley, because he was running from the scene when I captured him, and he was wearing brown clothing. But it is possible that the man I saw standing next to Clare was Ives. Should I file a corrected report, sir?

MURDOCH  
Certainly not, if you plan to amend your report to say that you saw a second man when in fact you did not!

CRABTREE  
To say that there may have been another man there, though I didn't see him.

MURDOCH  
No changes to your report are necessary, George. In fact, there is one detail in your report that seems to be quite accurate. You said that whoever was with Mister Clare appeared to be at least four feet away from him. Other witnesses place the men with Mister Clare as somewhat closer than that, but Doctor Ogden tells me that the ballistic evidence is more consistent with the distance that YOU report, George.

CRABTREE (still uneasy)  
Is is also true that I turned Huxley over to Constable Higgins, and that Huxley was actually armed when I did so?

MURDOCH  
Yes; he was found to be carrying a pistol.

CRABTREE  
That was more carelessness on my part. I should have checked him for weapons.

MURDOCH  
George, carelessness is dependent on circumstance. If you had plenty of time to reflect and to act, you might have made certain Huxley was disarmed before having Henry take custody of him; but you didn't have time. You had to act quickly. Didn't you? You had act quickly to check on the victim and secure the scene, did you not?

CRABTREE (not satisfied)  
Yes.

MURDOCH (trying to boost CRABTREE's spirits)  
When Mister Ives was taken into custody, he had no weapons. As a skilled investigator, what might that fact suggest to you?

CRABTREE  
That may suggest that Ives was the one who fired the fatal shot, and dropped HIS pistol at the scene.

MURDOCH  
Yes, that may be what it suggests.

CRABTREE  
And once again, my report might be in error, since I reported that Huxley was apparently the one responsible.

MURDOCH (tired of CRABTREE's self-pity)  
George! You saw only one man near the victim after the victim was shot. You captured a man who was apparently near the victim. Based upon your observations, your suspicion was reasonable, that the man you captured was responsible for the shooting! Don't worry about your report, George.

CRABTREE  
I should have been doing my job, watching the scene. I shouldn't have been watching that juggler!

(MURDOCH rises and goes to the blackboard, and points to various marks on the board indicating positions of witnesses.)

MURDOCH  
George: NO ONE saw who did the shooting. EVERYONE had his or her attention elsewhere. Many of them were watching that busker, the same as you; others were simply minding their own business. The picture that we have now is this. People heard a noise. They turned and saw two men, each dressed in brown clothing, running in opposite directions, away from a man who was collapsing. You captured one of the running men. The other got away, but was captured about two hours later.

(CRABTREE looks at the diagram on the board, and points to a mark near where the victim was.)

CRABTREE  
This person here seems to be the closest. And he didn't see who fired the shot, either?

MURDOCH  
That is Mister Alford, the man the other witnesses all called "a tramp"; he was the man who picked up the pistol, ignoring your admonition that he ought not to do that. According to his statement, and according to other witnesses, he was looking all around in a confused manner for several seconds after the shooting. He didn't see the shooting. He says he didn't see anyone near the victim, nor anyone fleeing the scene.

CRABTREE  
Sir: the three men involved in this shooting— Clare, Ives and Huxley— were three of the men we tried to capture in the raid last week. But there was a fourth man—

MURDOCH  
Mister Talbot.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. Is he involved?

MURDOCH  
As far as we can tell, no. No witnesses saw anyone in the park who matched his description. Mister Talbot's whereabouts are unknown. And we do not know why either Mister Huxley or Mister Ives would want to kill their associate, Mister Clare. But I hope we might be able to find out.

(CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM. HUXLEY is in the chair, and a CONSTABLE stands behind him to make sure he behaves. He has some cuts and bruises. MURDOCH and PENDRAGON sit opposite.)

MURDOCH  
Mister Huxley, my name is Detective William Murdoch. I work out of Station House Number Four, which is this building. This (indicating) is Detective Michael Pendragon, from Station House Number Two.

HUXLEY  
(to PENDRAGON) I've go nothing to say to you, Mikey. Except, how's your family?

PENDRAGON (coolly)  
Never mind my family; we aren't scared of you.

HUXLEY  
(to MURDOCH) And to you, I've only got one thing to say. I didn't shoot Ray Clare.

MURDOCH  
You were NEAR him when he got shot, though?

(HUXLEY says nothing, but nods.)

MURDOCH  
Was anyone with you?

(HUXLEY says nothing, but nods again.)

PENDRAGON  
If you didn't shoot Clare, who did? Was it Ives? We know he was there with you and Clare.

HUXLEY  
(to PENDRAGON) You trying to get me to double-cross Ives?

PENDRAGON  
You're facing the gallows, you know. If it wasn't Ives, it must've been you. And I know Ives; if you shot Clare, then Ives is going to double-cross you! You'll hang for it!

HUXLEY (getting angry)  
It wasn't me! (to MURDOCH) Detective, uh, Murdoch: Your men caught me, right?

MURDOCH  
Yes, Constables Crabtree and Higgins did.

HUXLEY  
And I had my pistol on me then, didn't I?

MURDOCH  
Yes, you did.

HUXLEY  
And my pistol hadn't been fired, had it?

MURDOCH  
No, it hadn't.

HUXLEY  
Then you KNOW I didn't do it.

MURDOCH  
You could have been carrying two pistols. You could have kept one and used the other to kill Mister Clare.

HUXLEY  
Why would I carry TWO pistols!?

MURDOCH  
Mister Ives did not have a pistol on his person when he was captured. Are you saying that Mister Ives was the one who fired the shot that killed Mister Clare?

(HUXLEY is momentarily surprised.)

HUXLEY (reluctantly, a bit absently)  
I'm not saying it was Ives. (pause) It could've been, I don't know, can't swear to it. I'm just saying it wasn't me.

MURDOCH  
If Mister Ives killed Mister Clare, why would Mister Ives do that?

(HUXLEY chuckles.)

HUXLEY (smirking, pointing to PENDRAGON)  
I'll wager HE knows. Ask HIM.

(MURDOCH is surprised. But before MURDOCH can follow up, PENDRAGON speaks up.)

PENDRAGON (abruptly)  
Where's Talbot?

(HUXLEY looks at PENDRAGON. HUXLEY is quiet for a moment, then answers softly.)

HUXLEY  
I dunno.

PENDRAGON  
Where is he?

HUXLEY  
I don't know! He said he was going to try to get to Mexico.

MURDOCH  
Mexico?

HUXLEY  
Well, yeah. (to PENDRAGON) Talbot's the one who shot your boys last week, you know, when they came knocking on our door. (below his breath) 'Cause your— (mumbles)

MURDOCH  
I beg your pardon, you were saying?

HUXLEY  
(to MURDOCH) Talbot shot the coppers. Thought you coppers would be hunting for him, and probably shoot him on sight. So he left town. Said he was going to Mexico. That's the truth!

(CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM. The scene is much as before, except IVES, rather than HUXLEY, is in the chair.)

MURDOCH  
Mister Ives, my name is Detective William Murdoch. I—

IVES  
(to PENDRAGON) Hi, Mikey. How're the wife and kids?

(PENDRAGON ignores the remark. MURDOCH presses on.)

MURDOCH  
Who shot Raymond Clare, Mister Ives?

IVES  
Wasn't me. Anyone who says otherwise is lying.

MURDOCH  
Was it Mister Huxley?

IVES  
Could've been. He was with me, as I'm sure you know. But I didn't see Huxley do it, so I am not going to say it was him.

MURDOCH  
Why would Mister Huxley shoot Mister Clare?

IVES (after a moment)  
Truth is, Ray deserved it. (to PENDRAGON) And YOU KNOW he deserved it.

(PENDRAGON looks stern but says nothing. IVES sees the expression on PENDRAGON's face and decides to push him.)

IVES  
Oh, Mikey! You know that Clare was the one who told you coppers where we were going to be a week ago! He double-crossed us, and told you about our house, didn't he, so that you could come and arrest us all. But it didn't work out well for you, did it? How many of your boys got shot?

(PENDRAGON looks like he's getting angry, but says nothing.)

IVES (to MURDOCH)  
Maybe you've heard what happened. When the coppers showed up, Talbot started shooting at them, and we all made a break for it. Except for Clare. He was cowering down, and he was the last one to leave the house. There was no way Clare could've gotten away, not with all of them coppers out there. And yet— (in mock astonishment) somehow he did! (to PENDRAGON) And that's because he was working with YOU, wasn't it, Mikey? (bitterly, under his breath) He deserved to get killed.

MURDOCH  
So, yesterday, you went to the park, with Mister Huxley, with the intention of killing Mister Clare?

IVES (after some reflection)  
Truth is, I went there to TALK to him. He got word to us that he wanted to talk to us; said he hadn't turned traitor, said he knew we thought he had, said we'd made a mistake, and said he could prove it to us. Truth is, Ray Clare had hidden some of our, uh, assets, and I was hoping he'd try to prove his good faith by telling us where they were. Truth is, I wanted to hear what he had to say. And so we were talking, and POOM! Somebody shoots him; but it wasn't me.

MURDOCH  
Did you go to talk to Mister Clare armed, Mister Ives?

IVES (uneasily)  
Yeah, truth is, I did. Huxley was armed, too.

MURDOCH  
When Mister Huxley was captured, he had a pistol on his person. A second pistol was found at the scene. And when you were captured, you carried NO pistol.

IVES  
I didn't leave my gun in the park! Is that what you're saying, a gun found in the park was mine? If you found a gun, it ain't mine!

MURDOCH  
But you said you were armed. You had a pistol? What happened to it?

IVES  
I hid it.

MURDOCH  
Why?

IVES  
I knew you coppers were looking for me, and if you saw a gun in my hand, you'd kill me. (reluctantly) There's a barrel near that basement where I was hiding, hid it under the barrel. You can check it, my gun wasn't fired.

MURDOCH  
We will check it; but even if we find a fully-loaded pistol under a barrel, you could have been carrying a second pistol, which you left at the park.

IVES (incredulous)  
Me, carry TWO pistols?

PENDRAGON (abruptly)  
Where's Talbot?

IVES (after a moment)  
He left town. Truth is, said he was going to Mexico. Said he couldn't shoot three Toronto coppers and stick around in Toronto. You know he was the one who shot your boys, don't you?

(CUT TO: MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH, BRACKENREID and PENDRAGON are there, all are standing.)

BRACKENREID  
How about it? Had Clare double-crossed them, become a snitch, ratted them out, whatever you want to call it?

PENDRAGON  
Yes. He told us about the house where they'd be, the house that we raided, in exchange for— special treatment.

BRACKENREID  
Talbot fled somewhere—

MURDOCH  
Mexico, we're told.

PENDRAGON  
Until today, we thought Talbot might still be in Canada. But Talbot has family in the United States, in Texas, and it's quite possible they might help him get to Mexico.

BRACKENREID  
Ives and Huxley have other plans; they want revenge! They decide to kill Clare because they think he's a traitor. So Clare contacts them, saying that he was not a traitor, and that he could prove it. Clare proposes to meet Ives and Huxley in a public place, so that he will feel safe. And, as it turns out, THAT was a big mistake for him.

MURDOCH  
Mister Huxley and Mister Ives go to the meeting, dressed in similar attire. Both men were armed. One of them carried two pistols. One of them was going to shoot Mister Clare, and drop the extra weapon, and then the two of them were going to run in opposite directions.

BRACKENREID  
And if they got caught, they'd each blame the other. Chances are, witnesses wouldn't be able to tell one brown-clothed man from another.

MURDOCH  
But there are two problems with that plan. One, regardless of which one of them actually fired the shot, both men would be criminally culpable, on grounds of aiding and abetting or conspiracy.

BRACKENREID  
But maybe they weren't up-to-date on rules of criminal culpability. Maybe they thought the only one at risk of hanging was the one who fired the fatal shot.

MURDOCH  
If so, then there is a second problem with the plan. To find out who fired the shot, all we would have to do is check the pistol for finger marks.

(Silence for a moment.)

BRACKENREID  
Which we couldn't do! Because Crabtree failed to retrieve the weapon in time!

MURDOCH  
It wasn't George Crabtree's fault. A man named Alford picked up the weapon and handled it, destroying the finger mark evidence. Was it a lucky bit of happenstance that someone was present at the crime, to destroy the finger mark evidence? More likely: if Mister Huxley and Mister Ives planned this murder as you've re-created it, sir, they must also have had the assistance of this Mister Alford.

BRACKENREID  
Alford. That tramp. We've got to find him!

(FADE OUT.)


	4. ACT 4

ACT IV

(FADE IN. A STREET IN A RUN-DOWN NEIGHBOURHOOD. There are about six people on the street, all of them homeless, transients, down-and-outers; all are shabbily dressed. It is mid-day. MURDOCH and CRABTREE walk along the street, carrying a drawing of the face of a bald man. MURDOCH approaches a BUM on the street and shows the drawing to the BUM. The BUM looks closely at the drawing as MURDOCH gestures. The BUM nods, as if he might recognize the man in the picture. When MURDOCH asks another question, the BUM shrugs and shakes his head. MURDOCH and CRABTREE walk on.)

MURDOCH  
Mister Alford told us he had no fixed address, but he said he usually found a place to sleep down here. A few people think they may have seen him, but those that have seen him claim to know nothing about him, and they do not know where we can find him.

CRABTREE  
That's not unexpected, sir. People who stay in this part of town tend to move around.

MURDOCH  
That is true.

CRABTREE  
He may simply have moved on, sir.

MURDOCH  
Or he might be elsewhere in town, asking people for money or food. He told me that he sleeps around here; he didn't say that he spends his whole day here.

CRABTREE  
Three days ago, he wasn't here. He was in the park, and that's a little over two miles from here.

MURDOCH (sighs)  
I suspect that, even if we find him, he might not have much to tell us. He might not have been part of the plot to kill Mister Clare, and there would be little reason for him to be part of the plot. It is possible that he may have simply been paid a small sum by Mister Huxley or Mister Ives, and told to pick up the pistol and handle it, and then turn it over to the police. Considering the living conditions here, I would think that someone might consent to perform such a task in exchange for just a few dollars.

CRABTREE  
Possible, yes, sir. And his excuse for doing so would be plausible; namely, that he did not want anyone else, especially children, to pick up the pistol and be hurt. (sheepish) It certainly seemed like a plausible enough excuse, when he offered it to me. I never even thought about arresting him.

(MURDOCH stops and gestures for CRABTREE to stop. CRABTREE stops, and MURDOCH faces him.)

MURDOCH  
If our suspicion is right, George, you have no cause to be ashamed about failing to preserve finger marks on the weapon, is that right? Spoliation of the finger marks was part of their plan, was it not?

(CRABTREE thinks, nods, and seems to feel a little better. MURDOCH and CRABTREE resume walking.)

MURDOCH  
We should be heading back to the station house soon. Detective Pendragon should be arriving shortly, and we plan to question Mister Huxley and Mister Ives again. They've had the entire night, each of them to wonder what the other has told us. This could be interesting.

(MURDOCH and CRABTREE round a corner and disappear. CUT TO: EXTERIOR STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM. IVES is in the chair, guarded by a CONSTABLE. MURDOCH and PENDRAGON sit opposite.)

MURDOCH  
Mister Ives, you've already admitted to us that you and Mister Huxley went to the park to meet with Mister Clare.

IVES  
Yeah. Clare contacted us through Huxley's brother and said he wanted to talk. And I wanted to talk to Clare. TALK to him. We'd been friends a long time. Truth is, I wanted him to look me in the face— and tell me he wasn't a double-crosser.

MURDOCH  
But before you met with Mister Clare, you and Mister Huxley DISCUSSED a plan whereby you could shoot him at the meeting, and possibly cause enough confusion that neither of you could be charged with the murder.

IVES (a bit angry)  
Did Huxley tell you that? We didn't plan nothing.

MURDOCH  
Why else would the two of you dress in similar attire, so that witnesses would have a hard time telling the two of you apart? Why else would you immediately run in opposite directions after the shot was fired? This was, quite obviously, a coordinated effort on your part, and the part of Mister Huxley, to murder Mister Clare. You both planned it, you both participated in it. From the standpoint of the law, it doesn't matter which one of you actually pulled the trigger. You both can go to the gallows for this.

IVES  
You're lying.

PENDRAGON (with a smirk)  
No, he isn't.

IVES  
But I didn't shoot! And I didn't know Huxley was going to shoot! I just wanted to TALK!

MURDOCH (pressing)  
But you and Mister Huxley DISCUSSED shooting Mister Clare, because you believed he betrayed you.

IVES  
Yeah, but it wasn't a— a— a plan, exactly! It was just an idea, a proposal! Truth is, I had no idea Huxley was actually gonna shoot!

MURDOCH  
So Mister Huxley did shoot?

IVES  
It had to have been him! If he says it was me, he's lying! I'll swear in court that it was him!

MURDOCH  
Did you see Mister Huxley shoot?

IVES  
Well— I mean— it had to have been Huxley!

MURDOCH  
And Mister Huxley will say that HE just wanted to talk to Mister Clare, and it was YOU who fired the pistol.

IVES  
No! I did not! No!

(IVES suddenly stops and realizes something. PENDRAGON starts to ask a question, but MURDOCH stops PENDRAGON. IVES seems to have realized something important.)

MURDOCH  
What is it, Mister Ives?

IVES (almost smiling)  
Was there a tramp in the park?

MURDOCH (his eyes lighting up)  
Tell me about the tramp.

IVES  
When we discussed— not planned— but discussed killing Clare, we knew that whoever fired the shot and dropped the gun would leave his finger imprints on the gun. And we would have to deal with that.

MURDOCH  
Yes?

IVES  
It was Huxley's idea to hire a tramp to pick up the gun and hold it. Huxley would go down to the wharves or places like that and try to find an old geezer who wasn't too wrecked by alcohol, and pay him five dollars to be in the park near us, and pick up the gun, and say he did it to protect the children nearby. Now, as far as I was concerned, this was just talk. But there WAS a tramp in the park, wasn't there?

MURDOCH  
Yes, there was.

IVES (getting a bit excited)  
And this tramp picked up the gun and rubbed over Huxley's finger imprints! Right?

(MURDOCH nods.)

IVES (still excited)  
Now, I didn't SEE any tramp, and I didn't see anyone pick up the gun! But that's what happened! And how did I know that, eh? Because I know MY finger imprints wouldn't be on the gun! So Huxley must've hired the man to foul up HIS finger imprints; otherwise, you coppers would KNOW who'd fired the gun!

(IVES starts to laugh; he thinks he's proven his own innocence.)

IVES  
I told you it was Huxley! He's the one who said we ought to get a tramp!

(CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM, with HUXLEY in the chair. MURDOCH, PENDRAGON and the CONSTABLE are there, too.)

MURDOCH  
You and Mister Ives planned to kill Mister Clare.

HUXLEY  
You can't prove that.

MURDOCH  
You went to meet Mister Clare wearing nearly identical clothing.

HUXLEY  
Because that is all the clothing we had!

MURDOCH  
You went to the meeting armed.

HUXLEY  
Of course! We had to be ready in case Clare really was a traitor and tried to bring the coppers down on us!

MURDOCH  
You ran off in different directions.

HUXLEY  
What should we have done? Wait around for the coppers to come and arrest us? Murdoch, you are THICK!

MURDOCH  
You seem to have an answer for everything. How about this: Mister Ives has said he will testify that it was you who shot Mister Clare.

HUXLEY  
"Mister Ives" is a liar. I went to the meeting with Ray Clare to hear what he had to say. And "Mister Ives" shot him. I'd swear to THAT.

MURDOCH  
Tell me about the tramp.

HUXLEY (momentarily stunned)  
What tramp?

MURDOCH  
The one you hired to pick up the pistol after the shooting, and make it impossible for us to recover finger marks.

HUXLEY  
I—

MURDOCH  
You paid this tramp five dollars, isn't that right?

HUXLEY (suddenly indignant)  
No! I didn't hire any tramp! Did Ives tell you that I did?

MURDOCH  
There was a man in the park, a man who appeared to be a tramp, who picked up the pistol promptly after the shooting. Several witnesses confirm this, including a constable.

HUXLEY (not sure if MURDOCH is lying)  
I didn't know that! If there was a tramp there, I didn't have anything to do with that! Ives must've hired him!

(MURDOCH considers this for a moment.)

MURDOCH  
When you and Mister Ives talked about possibly killing Mister Clare— where were you?

HUXLEY (cautious)  
Heh.

MURDOCH  
Where?

HUXLEY  
We were at the house that got raided a week ago. It was Talbot's idea. No one would ever think to look for us in a house we'd already run away from.

PENDRAGON  
Impossible! That house was boarded up, and securely locked!

HUXLEY (mocking)  
Oh, was it, now?

PENDARGON  
Yes, it was!

HUXLEY (mocking)  
If you say so, Mikey.

(PENDRAGON looks like he might be getting angry.)

MURDOCH  
Detective Pendragon, I wonder whether I might have a word with you? (to HUXLEY) But Mister Huxley, just one more question for you: You said that going back to this house was Mister Talbot's idea. When you and Mister Ives were at this house, having the discussion about meeting with Mister Clare, what did Mister Talbot think?

HUXLEY  
Talbot said he wanted no part of it; told us he was going to Mexico. Never saw him again.

MURDOCH  
(to HUXLEY) Thank you. (to the CONSTABLE) Constable, you may take your prisoner back to confinement. (to PENDRAGON) Detective?

(MURDOCH rises and so does PENDRAGON, and the two of them leave the room as the CONSTABLE puts his hand on HUXLEY's shoulder. CUT TO: MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH and PENDRAGON are standing.)

MURDOCH  
I wanted to ask you whether you noticed anything unusual in the answers of Mister Ives and Mr. Huxley.

PENDRAGON  
I'm not sure how you mean—?

MURDOCH  
I have had several experiences in which I questioned two individuals who conspired to commit a crime. When I questioned such individuals separately, there tended to be a pattern to their answers.

PENDRAGON (getting it)  
Yes! They almost always concoct a story and agree on it ahead of time, and stick to the story they concocted.

MURDOCH  
And if you ask them anything about the details of their story or anything unusual—

PENDRAGON  
Neither of them wants to say anything that is different from the other. So you always get answers like, "I don't remember," or "Ask my partner."

MURDOCH  
And I find it odd that we have not heard that kind of evasive answer from either Mister Ives or Mister Huxley.

PENDRAGON  
That is odd.

MURDOCH  
They accuse each other of shooting the victim. And they also accuse each other of hiring a tramp to destroy the finger mark evidence on the weapon.

PENDRAGON  
Well, ONE of them must have hired this tramp! If we find that tramp, we can ask him who hired him. (suddenly somber) If he remembers.

(MURDOCH has an idea.)

MURDOCH  
I think I know who hired him. And I think he's now in hiding. And I think I know WHERE he's hiding. But I'm going to need some help to find out for sure.

(MURDOCH sizes up PENDRAGON.)

MURDOCH  
And I think I have some workman's clothing that will fit you!

(CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. It is afternoon. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, CONSTABLES' AREA. There are at least a dozen men in the room, all standing. Nine men, including MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS, JACKSON and PENDRAGON, wear civilian working men's attire. The remaining constables are in uniform. BRACKENREID stands near his office. The same standalone blackboard, seen earlier, is present, with the same map of the house and surrounding streets. The four suspects' photographs are still below the drawing. MURDOCH points to the map on the blackboard as he speaks.)

MURDOCH  
So, to summarize the plan: We will storm the house, the same house that we raided ten days ago, and arrest the occupant. Officers in uniform will take positions a block away from the house, and will attend to the safety of bystanders. Detective Pendragon's squad will approach from the north side, my squad will approach from the south side. My squad will approach the front door of the house first, in the manner we discussed. When I drop my hat, we will charge the house and open the door.

(PENDRAGON subtly shakes his head, not in disagreement, but in recognition of the risk that these men will be taking.)

MURDOCH  
Just before we open the front door, we will have firearms drawn and ready. My squad will open the door and we will try to take the occupant inside.

(MURDOCH holds up a drawing of ALFORD.)

MURDOCH  
The occupant is expected to be a man who is bald and clean-shaven, or who may have two or three days of hair growth.

(CLOSE-UP ON BRACKENREID.)

BRACKENREID  
Alford?! Our missing tramp!

(FADE OUT.)


	5. ACT 5

ACT V

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR OF THE HOUSE and nearby street. MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS, and JACKSON walk along the right-of-way toward the house, quietly talking and joking like a group of co-workers on their way home from work. MURDOCH is wearing a working-man's hat. HIGGINS and CRABTREE are carrying what appear to be tool cases, and JACKSON carries a sledge hammer. They stop near the front of the house, but not directly in front of the front door; and MURDOCH stops ostensibly to tie or adjust his shoe. As he works with his shoe, he observes the house. The front door faces west, and the door is easily visible in the sunlight of the late afternoon sun. All of the windows are boarded up. There is a sign posted on the front door, which reads "Keep Out! By Order of the Toronto Constabulary." Another sign says "Condemned." The front door seems to be secured with a heavy chain and padlock. While MURDOCH fiddles with his shoe, CRABTREE and HIGGINS subtly pull firearms and crowbars from their tool cases. MURDOCH subtly pulls a revolver from a place hidden in his clothing. MURDOCH ends the ruse with his shoe and stands. The men begin walking again, talking as before; but they hold the tools and firearms so that anyone inside the house could not easily see them. As they get close to the front door, MURDOCH takes off his hat and drops it. JACKSON charges the door, sledge hammer held high, and pounds the padlock with a mighty blow. The padlock, despite being formidable-looking, had apparently already been broken, and it flies away. JACKSON is amazed at how easily the lock broke; his eyes go wide. CRABTREE throws away his crowbar and quickly opens the door. MURDOCH and JACKSON charge in, followed by HIGGINS and CRABTREE. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE. It is an empty house, in poor repair, with no furniture. It is comparatively dark because there are no artificial lights, and the windows are boarded up, and the light coming through the door is obstructed by entering officers. An unidentified man scrambles on the floor.)

MURDOCH (shouting)  
Toronto Constabulary! Do not move!

(MURDOCH points his firearm at the man on the floor. JACKSON swings his sledge hammer at a window and knocks the boards free. Light from the afternoon sun floods the room. The unidentified man, possibly a bit blinded by the light, continues to scramble. CRABTREE heroically dives on the man and holds him. It becomes evident that the man was reaching for a gun. CRABTREE holds the man tightly. It can now be seen that the man is ALFORD: shabbily attired, and mostly bald, with just a couple of days of hair and beard growth. CRABTREE cements his grip on ALFORD and prevents him from reaching the firearm.)

CRABTREE  
You won't be able to pick up THIS pistol in time, Mister Alford! You are under arrest!

(HIGGINS and JACKSON move in to assist CRABTREE. ALFORD is caught, and he has no chance to get his weapon. CRABTREE begins a search for additional weapons, just as PENDRAGON charges into the house with his squad, weapons drawn. The officers with PENDRAGON secure the room, which doesn't need much securing.)

MURDOCH  
(to CRABTREE) George, do you positively recognize this man as Mister Alford, whom you saw in the park?

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir, I do!

(CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. It is evening. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, CONSTABLES' AREA. MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS, JACKSON and PENDRAGON are still wearing their civilian attire. There are other constables there, in civilian attire and in uniform. There is some back-slapping going on, but the men are more interested in relaxing than in celebrating. BRACKENREID stands by, with WINTHORPE at his side. BRACKENREID unobtrusively holds the four suspects' photographs, which he has apparently removed from the blackboard, and the drawing of ALFORD.)

BRACKENREID  
(to WINTHORPE) The way the men are behaving, I'd say it looks like this raid was a success. (calling to MURDOCH) Murdoch!

(MURDOCH comes over to BRACKENREID and WINTHORPE. PENDRAGON joins the group as well.)

MURDOCH  
(to BRACKENREID) Sir. (to WINTHORPE) Inspector. Forgive me for not shaking hands, I'm afraid my hands are not very clean.

WINTHORPE  
That's all right, Murdoch. Do you think you could take a few moments to tell me—

BRACKENREID  
And me—

WINTHORPE  
— How things proceeded?

MURDOCH  
We found the man we hoped to find.

WINTHORPE  
And how did it happen that you expected to find him there?

MURDOCH  
Sirs, as you know, our station houses raided the same house ten days ago. All of the criminals we sought to apprehend escaped. Mister Talbot, Mister Ives and Mister Huxley escaped together. They all assumed that Mister Clare had been captured.

WINTHORPE  
Yes—?

MURDOCH  
When it turned out that Mister Clare had NOT been captured, this suggested to them that perhaps the relationship between Mister Clare and the police was, shall we say, less than adversarial. They thought that IF someone had betrayed them to the police, that someone probably was Mister Clare. These men were on the run, they had to hide somewhere; and after a presumably unpleasant night in an alley somewhere, Mister Talbot proposed that they go back to the same house where the raid had occurred, thinking that no one would ever suspect they would go there.

(FLASHBACK/RE-CREATION: THE EXTERIOR OF THE HOUSE. It is night. The house is boarded up and locked, and notices are posted. As MURDOCH watches in spirit, TALBOT, IVES and HUXLEY come to the door. One of them takes a saw to the padlock; another holds some source of light, the third acts as lookout.)

MURDOCH (V.O.)  
The house had been boarded up and securely locked, but they managed to break the lock and replace the body of the lock so that, from a distance, it appeared as though the lock was still in place.

(FLASHBACK ENDS; RETURN TO CONSTABLES' AREA.)

PENDRAGON  
(to MURDOCH) When your man— Jackson?— hit the lock with a sledge hammer, (to everyone) the lock broke off easily! The hasp was broken, and the body of the lock was apparently held in place on the door by a small piece of wire.

WINTHORPE  
I see. Where'd they get the tools to break the lock?

BRACKENREID  
I'd wager there's a connection with that burglary reported at the hardware shop off Spadina last week.

(FLASHBACK/RE-CREATION: THE INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE. It is night. HUXLEY closes the door. The door has the body of the lock hanging on it. The lighting source gives the men some dim light. TALBOT, IVES and HUXLEY all sit on the floor, up against the walls. MURDOCH watches in spirit. TALBOT, IVES and HUXLEY discuss a few things among themselves. They are angry and make violent gestures, but they are also tired and wanting to sleep.)

MURDOCH (V.O.)  
They wondered what to do about Mister Clare. They thought he might have double-crossed them, become a traitor; but they were not certain of this. They did agree that, if he was a traitor, they ought to kill him.

(FLASHBACK ENDS; RETURN TO CONSTABLES' AREA.)

MURDOCH  
Not long after that, Mister Clare got word to them, thorough Mister Huxley's brother, that he wanted to have a meeting with them, to prove that he WASN'T a traitor, and to try to restore their relationship. A meeting was proposed, a meeting in a public place. A city park.

BRACKENREID  
A good idea, if he thought they might want to kill him. Killing Clare in a public place would be risky. Too many witnesses.

MURDOCH  
A public park was beneficial also for Mister Ives and Mister Huxley: it was an open space, and gave them many possible avenues to flee in the event Mister Clare betrayed them again. While they were discussing the meeting, they mused about a plan in which one of them would shoot Clare and drop the weapon, and they'd all run away. If there were witnesses, there would be confusion among the witnesses about what had happened. But they also realized there was a serious flaw in this plan: the gun would have the finger marks of the shooter. So Mister Huxley proposed paying someone, like a tramp, to pick up the weapon before a constable could secure it, and despoil the finger marks on the weapon.

WINTHORPE  
And that is what they did.

MURDOCH  
No, that is what they TALKED about doing. Mister Talbot said that he didn't want any part of it, and told them he was going to Mexico.

(MURDOCH smiles.)

MURDOCH  
But he had something else in mind.

BRACKENREID  
Are you— are you saying that neither Ives nor Huxley hired the tramp, Alford, but that Talbot did?

MURDOCH  
Not exactly, sir.

(FLASHBACK TO THE INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE, during the raid. CRABTREE is holding ALFORD.)

CRABTREE (in flashback)  
You are under arrest!

(Still in flashback: HIGGINS and JACKSON move in to assist CRABTREE. ALFORD is caught. MURDOCH moves in.)

MURDOCH (in flashback)  
(to CRABTREE) George, do you positively recognize this man as Mister Alford, whom you saw in the park?

CRABTREE (in flashback)  
Yes, sir, I do!

MURDOCH (in flashback)  
So do I. (to ALFORD) You are under arrest for the murder of Raymond Clare. (to PENDRAGON) Detective Pendragon, do you think you could identify this man? It is possible that the last time you saw him, he had a somewhat different appearance.

(Still in flashback: PENDRAGON moves in. Light from a broken window illuminates ALFORD's face. PENDRAGON looks at the man for a few moments, not sure who he is; then PENDRAGON smiles.)

PENDRAGON (in flashback)  
Hello, Talbot. You got a shave and a haircut, I see.

ALFORD/TALBOT (smart-alecky, in flashback)  
Hello, Mikey, how are the wife and kids?

(FLASHBACK ENDS; RETURN TO CONSTABLES' AREA. BRACKENREID holds up the photo of TALBOT and the drawing of ALFORD; the men depicted look nothing alike.)

BRACKENREID  
Talbot was the tramp! He never went to Mexico!

WINTHORPE  
He looks completely different!

MURDOCH  
Without his beard and shaggy hair, and dressed like a hobo, Constable Crabtree did not recognize him, and neither did I! Even his own associates didn't recognize him! Indeed, two of his associates didn't even NOTICE him.

(FLASHBACK TO THE PARK. CRABTREE is strolling along, looking at the busker. CLARE is talking with HUXLEY and IVES. ALFORD/TALBOT walks nonchalantly close to CLARE, HUXLEY and IVES; HUXLEY and IVES have their back to ALFORD/TALBOT, and CLARE's focus is on HUXLEY and IVES. When the busker does a trick, the crowd laughs and applauds [SFX], and ALFORD/TALBOT draws a weapon and shoots between HUXLEY and IVES, hitting CLARE.)

MURDOCH (V.O.)  
Mister Talbot knew the time and place of the meeting. He was able to get quite close to Mister Clare, unrecognized by Mister Clare; and despite being right out in the open, he was unseen by Mister Ives and Mister Huxley. At an opportune moment, Mister Talbot raised his pistol and fired.

(Still in flashback: ALFORD/TALBOT tosses the pistol between the astonished HUXLEY and IVES, who look at the pistol, then at each other, then turn and run. CLARE, clutching his chest, falls. ALFORD/TALBOT immediately turns away and pretends to be utterly confused.)

MURDOCH (V.O.)  
Mister Huxley and Mister Ives then see a pistol on the ground. Each assumes that the other actually carried out the killing. They are momentarily surprised, but quickly realize that they have no choice but to run. Of course, both men get caught; Mister Huxley gets apprehended first.

(Still in flashback: HIGGINS takes control of HUXLEY, allowing CRABTREE to run toward the body of CLARE. ALFORD/TALBOT just stands there, looking at CLARE, then walks over to pick up the pistol. CRABTREE, his attention drawn by the scene of the crime and by JACKSON, sees ALFORD/TALBOT bending over to pick up a pistol from the ground.)

CRABTREE (in flashback)  
You! Don't touch that!

(Still in flashback: ALFORD/TALBOT picks up the pistol and holds it, putting his finger marks all over it.)

CRABTREE (in flashback)  
Sir! THAT is evidence!

ALFORD (in flashback)  
I know. I didn't want anyone to take it. Someone could get hurt! There are children in this park, you know!

(FLASHBACK ENDS; RETURN TO CONSTABLES' AREA.)

BRACKENREID  
So: Talbot despoiled his own finger marks?

MURDOCH  
In a way, sir. He made Constable George Crabtree THINK that the finger mark evidence had been ruined. Constable Crabtree then handled the pistol himself, thinking there was no evidence to be preserved.

BRACKENREID  
So it was Crabtree who actually destroyed the finger mark evidence.

MURDOCH  
Unwittingly, but, yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
So we can hold Talbot for murder. The case seems solid to me, though it is largely circumstantial. We've got no witnesses putting the pistol in Talbot's hands, and no finger marks on the murder weapon. But we've got lots of witnesses putting him right at the scene of the crime!

WINTHORPE  
But we ought to have some other evidence, Tommy, evidence that will send Talbot to the gallows. Would you agree, Detective Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
I would, sir. Mister Talbot's plan included having Mister Ives and Mister Huxley risking a trip to the gallows in his place. To save their necks, I think they'll be open to "double-crossing" him.

(FADE OUT.)

THE END


End file.
